Nadine Mistakes
by kikkie
Summary: Nadine had made a lot of mistakes in the past, but this one tops the cake. Rated M for lemons, dirty jokes, fails and cursing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: I love Nadine! And I love the lost legacy! Chloe is so fun to play as, and then we got Nadine become a good guy in it! I love it!

* * *

"Good morning!" Chloe shouted at at the three Drakes standing in front of her. Sam, Nathan and Elena turned their heads to look at the chipper woman. Behind her, was a tired, annoyed looking woman that was glaring daggers at the two men in front of her, mostly Sam. On both women backs were orange colored book bags that were filled with guns, food and things needed for their job.

"I see your happy this morning, got a bonus?" Elena asked as she helps the black haired woman load her things into the jeep wrangler.

"Oh, I got something better last night." Chloe said before giving her friend in the blue shirt a wink. Nadine throws her bag into the car, avoiding eye contact with the male Drake's, then hops into the back seat. Putting her seat belt on, she throws on a pair of sunglasses, then leans back into the chair with her arms crossed. Chloe takes a seat next to Nadine, Elena sits next to her on the other side, while the Drakes take the front wheel. Be it Nathan driving the five of them to a forest deep in the west side of Asia. As they drove, Chloe could not help to ask:

"Where's Sully?" Chloe asked.

"He's still talking to the customer." Nathan responded.

"What are we getting and why did you need Nadine and I?" Chloe asked.

"Because this is a five man job." Elena said. "Also, you two help get the map. We thought it be best to split our sharing with you."

"Smart move." Nadine growled.

"What's up with her?" Nathan muttered to his brother. Sam looked over his shoulder at the woman, checking to see if she was looking at him, which she wasn't. She was looking at Chloe and Elena. Once the close was clear, he leans over to his brother to say:

"Let's just say she and I got to know each other a little better last night."

* * *

(Last night)

"Oh god, he's hammered isn't he?" Chloe asked as she stared down at the now passed out Samuel Drake.

"Can't handle his liquor I see." Nadine growled as she stared at the unconscious Drake. The three had just rented and settle into their hotel rooms after a very hard mission. Once conferable and safe, the three decided to sit down and have a couple of shots in Sam's room. But after a few shots and jokes, the older male was unconscious on the floor. Much to Nadine's annoyance.

"Why do we keep joining him on missions?" Nadine asked.

"Because he knows all the rich people that want pretty things for their girlfriends." Chloe purred. "Like that blue diamonds, that made us a pretty penny."

"To bad the guy doesn't know that we broke the diamond and gave him half." Nadine chuckled. Chloe follows soon after jucking down her shot of vodka.

"I think he will find out soon enough. But by the time he learns, we will be long gone!" Chloe chuckled. "Oh my, I think the Vodka's getting to me, I am going to hit the hay."

"What about Drake?" Nadine asked, she sound a little worried.

"Eh, if he's anything like his brother, he will wake up and possible drink some more." Chloe said.

"Shouldn't you put him on his back?" Nadine asked.

"You can do that, you have more muscle then me." Chloe said before walking to the left side of the hotel room. She opens the door on the left and closes it. Nadine rolled her eyes before looking down at Samual. The drunk male burps a little but doesn't move an inch. Nadine, having a soul and what knot, she walks over to him then grabs him by the shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hoist his body up, then throws it on the mattress of her bed. Allowing him to fall on the bed, with Nadine on top.

"Oh god..." Nadine moans as she tries to climb off the man, only to stop when two hands wrap around her waist. Pulling her close to the body she was on top of.

"Hey baby..." Sam moaned. The strong scent of heavy liquor seeps into her nostrils, making her gag a little. She tries to get off him but fails when he twist their bodies around, making him be on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Nadine growled as she stared up at the man on top of her.

"You look so pretty." Sam moaned. He leans down to kiss Nadine, but misses by an inch when she turned her head to him. Samuel smirks at the woman's reaction.

"I love it when you play hard to get." Sam said before moving his body down to her hips. She looks down at the male as he begins to pull her grey shirt up, exposing her abs and sports bra.

"You got ripped!" Sam moaned.

"I've always been that way." Nadine growled.

"Oh Sofitia, I missed you." Sam purred before pressing his mouth to her belly button. The sensation he gave her caused her to laugh a little.

"Oh god, your horny drunk." Nadine chuckled in a low voice. She watches his head move from her belly button. He yanks and pull her green pants down while kissing her stomach.

"Good luck, that place has been dead since my visit to Nigeria. Oh long horn really did a number on that." Nadine said as she remembers an event in her youth with a man she thought was the one. But later ended up dead because he was an idiot and didn't know how to use a gun. But he sure was good in bed for her, well, he was average. From her experience with other men, he sure made the top in her top one two count.

" _I should punch him..._ " Nadine thought to herself. " _But it would be even better to make fun of him later. I can see his face now as I tell Chloe that he didn't last a minute without between my legs_."

"Give me a minute." Sam moaned as he pulled her pants down to her ankles then threw them on the floor, along with her dark brown panties. Nadine smirks as she watches Sam spread her legs apart, exposing her pink flower to him. Sam licks his upper lip before diving in between her legs. Nadine eyes and mouth widens at the sudden feeling when pleasure riding up her spine. His tongue moved up and down her burning her clit as his middle finger slides in and and out of gaping hole. Nadine bits her bottom lip and sighs as she tries her best not to let out her voice.

"Holy shit I forgot how this feels!" Nadine thought. Her left hand moves from the bed to his head, gently pushing him down on her wet flower as the other hand pulls her top up. She leans backwards, as her moans begins to fill the room. Sam grabs her thighs, pulling her body towards him, making his tongue go deeper into her. Nadine moans louder, her eyes roll up to the top of her head. Her mind begins to feel lighter as her legs weaken.

Chloe, who had just come out of the bathroom, came walking back into the room to check on Sam. But stopped when she saw Nadine laying on the bed with Sam in between her legs. In a excitement, she snuck back into her room and retrieved her cell phone. She then gets to her knee's and crawls on the ground towards the bed to get a better view of what was happening. From the looks of it, she was getting everything.

"Oh fuck me." Nadine moaned. But her train of pleasure stopped when she heard a loud snoring sound coming from the man in between her legs. looking down, she saw him, his eyes closed and everything. Nadine throws her head back before growling curse words to the man's name. Then, in anger of course, she pushed him off her then let him sleep on the floor. The next morning, Nadine pretended that last didnt happen. She thought it be okay if she told Sam a lie and say that he fell asleep on the ground after drinks, to bad Chloe took a video. Because the second she got Sam alone, she showed him everything.

* * *

Now Nadine was stuck with Sam for the next couple of days. Hopefully the days go by quick... ** _hopefully_**.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Going to end it here. Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do you think they're doing up there? Think Nathan broke something and got trapped inside?" Sam asked the dark skin beauty that was ignoring him in the car. The two were forcefully left alone when Chloe insisted that she go with Nathan and Elena into the temple they were searching. Leaving these two alone in the car.

"I don't know, your ass maybe? Or maybe that thing you call a tongue, how about you-WOAH!" Sam shouted at the dark skin woman, making the woman remove her sunglasses to look at him.

"You don't have the right to talk to me! Especially after that night!" Nadine growled.

"What!? You're the one that took advantage of me! Don't even play the victim card on this one!" Sam shouted at the woman.

"I don't want to talk about last night, alright!" Nadine growled. "Just forget about it."

"I wasn't even talking about last night! I just asked a simple question!" Sam shouted. His words hit her hard, making the woman sigh in shame as she leans back into her seat.

"I think they're fine." Nadine said before slumping back into her seat. "If they weren't we would have seen the building break by now."

"Good point, Chloe and Nathan are cursed when it comes to climbing." Sam muttered.

"And fighting. The many time's I have seen Chloe get punched in the face amazes me." Nadine said, making Sam chuckle a bit.

"That is nothing, Nathan got smacked in the face by a pipe once and came out unharmed." Sam chuckled, a second later the two found themselves looking back at the temple. A large explosion caught their ears, while their eyes saw three figures running towards them.

"Start the engine!" Nadine shouted before reaching into the back and pulling out a pistol. Sam wasted no time hopping into the car and starting the engine. Seconds later he was pushed to the side by his younger brother as the two female crawled into the back.

"GO!" Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs. Forcing the car to drive at high speeds away from the area the group was in. It even caused Nadine to fall down into the foot area of the car. Struggling and wiggling for a bit, Nadine finally gets up to look at the enemy chasing them. TO her surprise, it was something bigger than she thought.

"Is that a tank?" Nadine asked.

"No!" Nathan shouted.

"That is a fucking tank!" Nadine shouted at the older man as the car drives at high speed.

"Please tell me we have a missile launcher somewhere!" Sam shouted at his brother as the car started to veer in a violent manner. Nadine looks over to the tank as the image of the tank begins to get smaller and smaller. Nadine sighs in relief as the five drive into the nearest civilization. Once there, they ditch their ride and head into their hotel.

"Not a smart thing to do, leaving the car out there and all." Chloe says as the five of them enter into Chloe's and Nadine's room.

"I'll give it to the dealer and get our info out of his computer." Elena said. "That place was a trap, I think we were set up."

"What happened in there?" Nadine asked.

"We found that stupid diamond our buyer wanted. In the hands of a fucking trained military officer that nearly cock-whored chocked me to death!" Chloe shouted.

"Cock-whored choke?" Sam asked.

"Porn has changed since you got out, I will tell you about it later." Nathan muttered to his brother.

"And let's not forget about that tank…" Elena muttered. "What sort of group can afford a tank!?"

"Have you learned nothing from uncharted 2?" Chloe asked.

"Uncharted 2?" Sam asked.

"It's a movie based on their adventures." Nadine informs them. "Which reminds me, can I not be played by a white girl?"

"We're working on it Love." Chloe responded.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I am heading out for a drink. And also meeting Sully, who wants to come?" Nathan asked.

"I'll join you. I need something to numb the pain of getting choked." Chloe said with a smile as she walks towards the door. Elena rolled her eyes before following her. Nadine throw's herself on the bed as Sam follows Nathan. Only to stop when his brother put his hand up to the older male and whispered:

"Stay here and watch the forte." He whispered to his brother before giving him a wink. Closing the door in Sam's face, the older male couldn't help but look over to Nadine. Laying on the bed with her eyes closed, Sam scratches the back of his head. Looking around the room, or a way to approached Nadine without her kicking his ass. Luckily for him, she got annoyed.

"Why do you keep staring at me!?" Nadine growled loudly. Sitting up from her laying position, she gave Sam an angry glare.

"I…uh…notice you did something with your hair!" Sam said.

"My hair, is that the best you can do?" Nadine growled as she stands up from the bed. Walking over to Sam, she grabs him by the collar once she was near and pulls him down. Forcing his lips against her owns in a short but hot passionate kiss. When the two separated, Sam nearly fell down to the ground. Only to be held up by Nadine pushing him against a wall.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"I kissed you, what are you going to do about it?" Nadine purred as she pressed her chest against his.

Let it be known that this is the first interaction with a woman Sam has had in years. He's been so busy with treasure hunting and all, that he completely forgot how amazing the touch of a woman felt. Even if that woman tried to kill him…twice.

Without thinking, Sam grabs her by the hips before kissing her again. Only his kiss was hard and raw, filled with tongue and teeth. His left-hand moves from her hip to her behind, squeezing her tight cheek as his mouth slithers at all the parts in her mouth. When the two separated, Nadine was both shocked and stunned.

"So-sorry!" Sam shouted before removing his hands from Nadine. He then twists his body around and opens the door that he was pinned up against. Nat stares in shock like a statue as the older male runs out the room.

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Been a while since I made a chapter on this series. LOL, I don't mind getting back to it to be honest.**_


End file.
